The acoustic building material or fiber board may be in the form of a ceiling tile, a ceiling panel, a wall panel or wall tile as are well known in the building trades. The boards are prepared from a slurry of fibers, fillers and binders.
The boards are typically prepared using the slurry in a water felting process as is known in the art. A dispersion of fiber, filler, binder and other ingredients flow onto a moving, porous support such as a Fourdrinier forming machine for dewatering. The dispersion is dewatered first by gravity and then by vacuum suction. The wet base mat is dried and the dried material is cut to the desired dimensions and optionally top coated to produce the fiber board panels or tiles.
Chitosan or poly-D-glucosamine is commercially available as a deacetylated form of chitin which is a structural element in the exoskeleton of crustaceans and the cell walls of certain fungi. It is a cationic polymer similar to cellulose. Chitosan has been found to promote blood clotting and it has been used in bandages. It is a biocide and has special properties that enhance antimicrobial and antifungal activities. Chitosan is also used as a flocculent in the water filtration of heavy metals. Chitosan is also indicated to absorb formaldehyde and odor.